


Tinsel & Strippers

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [34]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans for a holiday theme party goes slightly askew and Troy is left trying to talk Furia into going to the event that she was initially excited about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel & Strippers

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt from Kakumei: Troy/Furia with the ugly Christmas sweaters.

**Tinsel & Strippers**

"C'mon, Furia. You have to come out," Troy reasoned as he leaned against the bathroom door.

"Not happening."                                                                                      

He leaned against the doorjamb pressing his head against the wood. A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed at his forehead as he listened to the muffled Spanish ranting. He could not help but laugh. "You're the one that said we'd go to this thing."

 _This thing_ was Shaundi's annual holiday party. This year she decided to pick up on the Ugly Holiday Sweater Theme. But she mixed it up. Instead of picking a sweater for yourself, people had to pick one out for one of the other guests. Furia had done a bang up job, though Kinzie would probably post baby pictures of her online if she found out the boss was the reason she would look like a walking Christmas tree that night. And Troy was fairly certain that if Angel found out he was responsible for the blue, red, and white knitted, footy, and hoodie onesie, complete with huge pom poms … well, that's the reason he was going to insist on driving that night.

"Sol. It can't be that bad."

"Chingate, cabrón. I jingle," she yelled through the door.

"That's nothing. I'm wearing a sweater with Santa strippers on it."

That halted the Spanish. When he heard the lock, Troy straightened, tugging the sweater straight so that when she peeked out she could see he was telling the truth.

"Where the hell does one even find a sweater like that?" she muttered through the crack in the door.

"I have no idea," he replied with a laugh. "C'mon. It can't be that bad."

He knew without seeing it that she rolled her eyes at him. But even so Furia swung the door wide. His hand shot to his mouth before the laugh burst forth. When she started to turn back into the bathroom, he blocked the door then caught her leaf green fuzzy sleeve. Swallowing back his amusement, he pulled her to him and glanced down again. The bodice was pink and there was some shear gold … god-only-knew-what that was bordered with more fuzzy green tinsel-like stuff. Then there were the little jingling balls hanging across her chest. Ugly didn't even touch this sweater; it was atrocious.

Troy held her cheeks in his hands and pulled her lips to his. "You look beautiful and its only for a few hours."

"Then I can burn it?"

"I'll start the fire myself."

"Yours isn't that bad," Furia acquiesced.

"The only thing holiday about this is the little tiny Santa hats."

"True. But it could have been worse."

"Oh believe me I know. It could have been a green onesie sweater to match Angel's," Bradshaw chided.

"He's so going to kick your ass." Furia stretched up on her toes and kissed him. Then she breathed a long sigh of acquiescence. "Let's get this over with. And next year I'll murder anyone that suggests we do this again."

Troy just laughed, and set his hand low on the small of her back as he led her out of the bathroom.


End file.
